a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument for lithotripsy having a probe which can be vibrated by a drive and which extends through a channel in the shaft of an endoscope and is supported and guided proximally externally of the endoscope by a guide element aligned on the channel mentioned.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In endoscopic lithotripsy ultrasound sonotrodes, pneumatic probes, lasers or EHL probes are pushed through the channel of an appropriate operation optical system provided therefor as far as the concretion. At the proximal end of these probes there is usually a relatively heavy handle part with the ultrasound transducer, the drive part of a pneumatic probe or the like.
An instrument of the type mentioned in the introduction is known, for example from German Gebrauchsmuster 77 05 947. This instrument comprises an endoscope, in which an ultrasound probe, which can be moved in the longitudinal direction by means of an ultrasound transducer, and a suction device are arranged. The ultrasound transducer is attached in a mounting forming a handpiece and which distally follows a guide element for the ultrasound probe. This handpiece can be displaced axially against spring force on guide rods by means of gripping elements which can be actuated like scissors, in order to be able to push the ultrasound probe against the concrement to be destroyed. An auxiliary instrument and a connecting unit comprising introduction valves therefor are not provided in this instrument.
The object of the invention consists in providing an instrument for lithotripsy which is simpler and lighter in construction compared to previously known instruments. Furthermore, exact guiding for rigid and semi-rigid probes should be guaranteed. Finally, it should be possible to assemble and dismantle the essential parts of the instrument simply.